Ostatnia Nadzieja
500px Wstęp Opowieść dzieje się podczas ,,Ogień kontra lód,,. Opowiada o dalszych przygodach Drużyny Lavala oraz o przebudzeniu Wielkich Władców Żywiołów .Są różne rzeczy, które ja wywaliłam: artefakt, Drugie Wielkie Oświecenie, związek Eris - Rogon . I to tyle wstępu. Życzę miłej lektury :). Smok Ciemności Rozdział I Lodowa Otchłań thumb|left|290px Właśnie trwała wielka bitwa... Bardzo wielka. Plemiona Chimy walczyły z Lodowymi Łowcami. Zaś kilkaset metrów od nich Flinx i G'loona uciekali przed ścigającą ich armią sępów. Bieg był coraz trudniejszy. Ptaszyska zbliżały się do dwójki w błyskawicznym tempie. Śnieg co prawda roztapiał się pod nogami małego feniksa. Jednak powoli robił się tak głęboki, że nawet ciepło bijące z Flinksa osłabło. Nagle zamiast śniegu pod stopami poczuli śliskie jak szkło podłoże. Oboje stracili równowagę i wpadli do wielkiej dziury, którą mieli ominąć. Tempo lotu było niewyobrażalnie szybkie. Fliinks starał się spowolnić: Na próżno. Przyłożył więc ręce do tłowia i zanurkował w stronę gorylicy. Wziął ze sobą całą odwagę i poluźnił plecy. Mały feniks pierwszy raz rozwinął swoje skrzydełka, które zadziałały jak spadochron. Wyciągnął ręce w stronę przyjaciółki. Chwycił ją za barki, unosząc ją i siebie w powietrzu. Gorylica odwróciła w jego stronę głowę i wytrzeszczyła oczy z niedowieżaniem. -Flinx ty latasz!!!-krzyknęła. -Ja wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć.-powiedział Flinx I tak lecieli coraz niżej. Ściany zaczęły pokrywać się lodem a powietrze stało się ostre i chłodne. Gdy wylądowali na dnie, z ust dwójki i ciała Flinksa zaczęła się unosić kępka dymu, która uciekała na powierzchnię. Ściany były pokryte szronem i lodem. Światło ledwie docierało do tego miejsca. Gdy G'loona się rozejrzała powiedziała szczękając zębami. -G...Gdzie m...my jes-s-steśmy? -Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Młody feniks wrócił do obserwowania otoczenia. W ścianie była potężna dziura, zdołająca pomieścić dwa feniksy. Wokół niej leżały odłamki skał i lodu. Nagle poczuł na karku oddech chłodniejszy niż jakiejkolwiek rzeczy lub istoty. Flinks po raz pierwszy poczuł zimno. Jedne z gorszych uczuć jakie mogły być. To coś za jego plecami przemówiło bardzo niskim i głębokim głosem. -Flinksie! Synu Fluminoxa! Dlaczegoś tu przybył? Flinks objęty aurą potężnego przerażenia odwrócił się powoli i ujrzał postać, której nie spodziewał się nigdy ujrzeć. Przed nim stał śnieżno biały smok. Jego łuski biły srebrnym blaskiem tworząc na ścianie tysiące białych plamek. Jego pysk był wąski a wyraz twarzy był w pełni poważny. Na czole miał złotą koronę, która zasłaniała róg, zaś w miejscu najbliższym oczu był lśniący szafir. Jego zbroja lśniła srebrną barwą. Tak jak każde stworzenie miał tam miejsce na Chi. Wokół niego były dwa błekiten węże jedzące swoje ogony. Jego podbrzusze było błekitne, zaś spodnica koloru zbroi była zrobiona z malutkich kawałków metalu. Jego potężne skrzydła miały barwę białą. W dłoni trzymał laskę ze srebra gdzie na jej szczycie był kryształ o barwie piękniejszej niż jakiegokolwiek kryształu. Po otrząśnięciu się Flinx natychmiast wyciągnął swój mieczyk i spytał się. -Kim jesteś i skąd znasz moje imię? Smok zaśmiał się potężnym śmiechem i powiedział. -Jam jest Ikalial smok lodu brat Fluminoxa- odpowiedział. Flinx był zdumiony odpowiedzią smoka: Jego ojciec ma brata? -A co was sprowadza do Lodowej otchłani?- powiedział Ikalial -Cóż...Uciekaliśmy przed Lodowymi Łowcami i... -CO?!!!! Lodowi Łowcy się przebudzili?!!!-przerwał G'loonie smok -Już trzy lata, plemiona Chimy właśnie prowadzą z nimi bitwę. Dość sporą...I krwawą-odpowiedziała gorylica. Mina Ikaliala jeszcze bardziej spoważniała. Rozglądał się i pomyślał nad czymś. Po minucie patrząc na ścianę powiedział. -Dobrze, musimy im pomóc. Musicie złapać się moich ramion i trzymać się mocno!- krzyknął smok a G'loona i Flinx wykonali polecenie. Ikalial zaczął się gwałtownie powiększać. Jego ręce zaczęły się przemieszczać się w stronę grzbietu. Nogi zaczęły się powiększaći pogrubiać. Spodnica i zbroja połączyła się z ciałem. Pazury były już na szczycie skrzydeł a ręce zniknęły. Palce wydłużyły się odsłaniając błękitne kości a pomiedzy nimi była biała błona. Oczy straciły źrenice a zęby się powiększyły. Smok zgiął nogi i odpychnął się nimi i zamachnął skrzydłami i wzniósł się w powietrze. Światło zaczęło razić potężnie. Temperatura podwyższyła się. Flinks na chwilę zamknął oczy. Gdy otworzył byli już na powierzchni. Flinks ujrzał z oddali dym i dwie armie. -To już tu!!-krzyknął feniks -Wiem o tym.-Powiedział Ikalial nie otwierając ust. I polecieli do miejsca gdzie krew lała się na stal... Rozdział II Przebudzenie żywiołów W tym samym czasie po drugiej stronie krainy trwała wielka bitwa o Chimę. Gdy nagle obie armie zostały oddzielone wielkim lodowym murem. -Kto to zrobił???!!!-krzyknął Sir Fangar -Ja- odpowiedział ktoś i w tym samym momencie mur opadł i ukazał Ikaliala -Niemożliwe!-krzyknął Fluminox- To ty?! -Tak to ja bracie.-powiedział- Jak pewnie myślisz nie przybyłem tu bez powodu.-i zwrócił się w stronę Łowców- Rozkazuję wam aby całe zło wyszło z waszych lodowych ciał Lodowi Łowcy unieśli się i wokół nich pojawiła się błękitna mgła, a następnie pojawił się oślepiający błysk. Łowcom oczy przestały świecić się na niebiesko i odzyskały normalny kolor. -Co? Co się stało?- powiedział Sir Fangar oszołomiony jeszcze tym zdarzeniem. -Zostałeś opętany przez destrukcyjną moc lodu-powiedział Ikalial- Teraz zostałeś oczyszczony przeze mnie. -Lodowi Łowcy są ci wdzięczni, jesteśmy do twych usług-powiedział tygrys szablozębny -Fluminoxsie pragnę ci powiedzieć że nie tylko ja się przebudziłem...-powiedział Ikalial gdy nagle nad jednym z trzech wzgórz zapanowała ciemność i pojawiły się mantykory i smoki ciemności. Nad drugim wzgórzem rozszalał się huragan i pojawiły się czterorękie lwy i ptaki gromu. Trzecie wzgórze zaczęło się trząść i pojawiły się smoki ziemi. Rozdział III Podział ziem Fluminox ujrzał swych dwóch braci i jedną siostrę. Erathia? Dharal? Thunderax? Czy...czy to wy -Tak mój bracie to my -powiedział Dharal smok cienia. -Przebudziliśmy się tak jak nam nakazano- powiedziała Erathia smoczyca ziemi -Nakazano też że wszystkie plemiona dołączą do różnych bractw żywiołów- dokończył Thunderax ptak gromu -Tak pamiętam więc chodźmy do świątyni- powiedział Fluminox Plemiona Chimy czekały przed wzgórzem zwanym Półksiężyc na przemowę Fluminoxa. -Długo jeszcze będziemy tak czekać?-zirytował się Laval -A ja myślałam że lwy są cierpliwe- powiedział głos za lwem -Kim ty jesteś?-spojrzał na lwicę z ogonem skorpiona -Jestem Mera, jedyna mantykorzyca bez skrzydeł Miała ona brązową sierść i czarną grzywę. Zbroję miała czarno-fioletową a ogon czarny z fioletowymi znakami i białym kolcem. -A ja jestem Laval syn ... -Dokonało się!!- krzyknął Fluminox- Teraz powiemy jakie plemiona dojdą do poszczególnych bractw -Orły i kruki! -krzyknął Thunderax- Teraz będziecie należeć do Królestwa Powietrza Ewald i Rawzom podlecieli do Thunderaxa i stanęli u jego boku. -Wilki!-krzyknął Dharal- teraz będziecie należeć do Klanu Cienia. Worriz podszedł do wzgórza i stanął przy Dharalu Teraz przemówiła Erathia. -Goryle,Nosorożce i Niedźwiedzie! Teraz będziecie należeć do Bractwa Ziemi. Przywódcy tych trzech plemion stanęli przy smoczycy. -A więc!-krzyknął Fluminox- Plemiona ziemi wasze terytoria to dżungla goryli, kamieniołum nosorożców i góry kłów. Plemiona cienia wasze terytoria to las mgieł i podziemia. Plemiona powietrza wasze terytoria to góra orłów, krucze forty i podniebna świątynia. I na koniec plemiona lodu wasze terytorium to wyspa lodu. Fluminox zakończył zebranie a także ogłosił że następnego dnia będzie wielki bal w świątyni lwów. Rozdział IV Atak na balu Następnego dnia w Mieście Lwów zapanowało zamieszanie, a Laval i Lennox mieli obserwować czy dekoracje i meble są na miejscu. Książę lwów powoli miał tego dość i był bardzo szczęśliwy gdy strażnicy zakończyli pracę. Laval poszedł do swojego pokoju i zaczął się przebierać się w strój wizytowy. Parę godzin później zszedł do sali balowej, w której roiło się od gości. Laval zobaczył Eris z jej chłopakiem Flarixem, Worriza z Windrą, Merę z jakimś tygrysem szablozębnym aż w końcu ujrzał Li'Ellę. Miała ona złoto-pomarańczową suknię i złotą tiarę na głowie. -Cześć Laval- powiedziała -Witaj Li'Ello pięknie dziś wyglądasz.- Powiedział nieśmiało książę -Witajcie wszyscy mieszkańcy Chimy! -powiedział Lagravis- Dzisiejszy bal z okazji zjednoczenia żywiołów ogłaszam za otwarty!- wszyscy zaczęli klaskać i nagle pojawiła się orkiestra i wszyscy zaczęli tańczyć. Po wielu godzinach Eris i Flarix poszli na taras i obserwowali gwiazdy. Eris nagle ujrzała coś niepokojącego. -Flarix też to widzisz?-powiedziała do feniksa pokazując na czerwone światło na niebie -Rzeczywiście ale co to może być? Przez okna sali balowej można było ujrzeć to samo światło. Zapadła grobowa cisza wszyscy zeszli z tarasu. I nagle usłyszeć można było ryki i w tej chwili przez okno sali wpadł czerwony smok. Wszyscy strażnicy rzucili się na intruza. Takie same smoki wpadły do Świątyni Feniksów. Jeden z nich podszedł do ognistego Chi i wziął ogromny łyk. Zaczął się przeistaczać i stał się taki jak wszyscy mieszkańcy Chimy. -A więc wielka Iluminacja się udała? To my ją teraz wykorzystamy!- krzyknął do reszty smoków a oni poszli w jego ślady. -Charoles?- powiedział Fluminox- Ale jak? Przecież zostaliście uwięzieni! -Ale przybyliśmy by dokonać zemsty! Za tyle lat ,które przesiedzieliśmy w tym wodnym więzieniu! Teraz rozpocznie się nasz czas!- Charoles zaśmiał się i zniknął jak cała jego armia. -A co jeśli legenda mówi prawdę?- zapytał Ikalial - Co jeśli przebudzą wielkiego czerwia? - Do tego właśnie nie możemy dopuścić-powiedział feniks Rozdział V Drużyna Żywiołów Następnego dnia Fluminox zebrał wszystkie plemiona w tym samym miejscu co ostatnio. -Posłuchajcie wszyscy! Wczoraj zaatakowało nas legendarne plemię smoków chaosu. Dziś wybierzemy śmiałków do misji na Wyspie Chaosu! -powiedział a wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć na przykład takie słowa. -To ja powinienem wziąć udział w tej wyprawie- można było usłyszeć w tłumie. -CISZA!-krzyknął Fluminox- Złote Chi wybierze członków drużyny Na te słowa dwa lwy położyły złote chi na ziemi. Nagle smuga pomarańczowego światła wskazała Lavala i Craggera. Później piorun wskazał Razara i Eris. Ziemia się uniosła i ruszyła w stronę Gorzana i Rogona. Nagle pas trawy zamarzł i pokazał Sithara tygrysa szablozębnego. Na sam koniec fioletowa smuga wskazała Worriza i (ku zdziwieniu współplemieńców) Merę. Wszyscy wyszli z tłumu. -A więc razem tworzycie Drużynę Żywiołów!-powiedział Dharal -Użyczymy wam jednego z naszych okrętów. -oznajmił Ikalial - Zbierzemy się jutro o świcie-powiedział Fluminox Nazajutrz wszyscy członkowie drużyny zebrali się przy brzegu Oceanu Sztormów. Teraz bracia żywiołów dawali podarunki dla młodych wojowników. -Razarze chcę dać ci łuk i kołczan, ta broń nigdy nie chybi- powiedział Thunderax- Eris podaruję ci kryształ z Chi, niech ci służy gdy ciemność zapadnie. -Lavalu podaruję ci tarczę płomieni -powiedział Fluminox- A tobie Craggerze dam dwa sztylety, które są szybsze niż dźwięk. -Gorzanie dam ci fiolkę, która uzdrowi każdą ranę i chorobę. -powiedziała Erathia- Rogonie dostaniesz ode mnie zbroję trwalszą niż mury fortecy. -Sitharze dam ci miecz, który zniszczy nawet najtwardszą rzecz- powiedział Ikalial -Worrizie podaruję ci bomby cienia, których wybuch sieje zniszczenie-powiedział Dharal- I na koniec Mera dam ci linę długą na sześć metrów i wytrwalszą niż stal. -Więc żegnajcie obyście powrócili w blasku chwały- oznajmili bracia żywiołów. Drużyna weszła na statek zdobiony symbolami wszystkich żywiołów i odpłynęła znikając z horyzontu dla mieszkańców Chimy. Rozdział VI Sztorm -Myślicie, że tam wrócimy?-powiedział Laval patrząc na oddalający się ląd. -Na pewno tak, a dlaczego masz takie obawy?-zapytała Eris -No... sam nie wiem. -odpowiedział książę- Kto wie co się wydarzy w Chimie kiedy nas nie będzie... Chwila po co my tam płyniemy? -Ech mógłbyś czasami słuchać- zniecierpliwił się Cragger- Mamy powstrzymać Charolesa przed przebudzeniem plemion chaosu... -Zmory...Koszmary...Cerbery-wyliczała Mera -...oraz zjednoczeniem medalionów Chaosu... -Ogary...Upiory... -MOGŁABYŚ MI NIE PRZERYWAĆ?! -Sory nie wiedziałam, że tak głośno wyliczałam panie nerwusie.-powiedziała złośliwie mantykora, a krokodyl obrzucił ją nienawistnym spojrzeniem. -...bo jeśli im się uda to zrobić przebudzą wielkiego czerwia.-dokończyła Eris -A kim są te upiory?-zapytał Merę Laval -To są... a raczej były feniksy. -Jak to były? -Kiedy Fluminox oznajmił o Wielkim Oświeceniu pewien feniks o imieniu Flarox był jej zażartym przeciwnikiem. Nie wiadomo z jakich powodów był przeciw ale znalazł ogromną ilość feniksów tego samego zdania co on. Razem zawarli pakt z Smokami Chaosu i zaatakowali. Charoles teraz ich szuka, ponieważ Flarox ma medalion, w którym jest zaklęty kawałek duszy Czerwia. -A dlaczego nazywają się upiory? -Po klęsce Charolesa Fluminox rzucił klątwę na plemię buntowników. Są w połowie duchami są materialne,ale nie można ich zabić... Nagle Merze przerwał krzyk Sithara. -SZYBKO CHODŹCIE TU!!! Mera,Cragger,Laval i Eris pobiegli ile tchu do tygrysa szablozębnego, który stał przy sterze. -O co chodzi Sithar?-zapytała Eris -O TO!!!-i pokazał palcem na ogromną chmurę, z której waliły w wodę pioruny, a fale miały wielkość Świątyni Lwów. -WSZYSCY NA MIEJSCA!!!-krzyknął Laval- NIE MOŻEMY DOPUŚCIĆ BY FALA ZATOPIŁA STATEK!!!!!!!!! Jego życzenie nie spełniły się. Wielka fala uderzyła w statek, niszcząc połowę statku. -To robota Charolesa!-krzyknęła Mera -DOBRZE, ŻE WIEMY KTO TO ZROBIŁ-wrzasnął na cały regulator Worriz-BO ZARAZ WSZYSCY ZGINIEMY!!!! Laval też tak myślał. Teraz słyszał krzyki Eris (-TRZYMAJCIE SIĘ!), a potem nie słyszał nic, nic naprawdę nic. Czuł jak spada w dół, w ciemność i zapomnienie... Rozdział VII Krew przeszłości Kilka godzin wcześniej w Chimie... W Podziemiach w wielkiej komnacie stolicy Bractwa Cienia odbywała się narada władców. -Nasi bohaterowie wyruszyli...-powiedział Ikalial-...To...znaczy...że -Że zaczniesz się jąkasz? Weś wyduś to z siebie!-zniecierpliwił się Thunderax -Spokojnie bracie-powiedziała Erathia- Daj mu skończyć. -To znaczy, że Charoles pewnie chce im przeszkodzić! -A niby jakim sposobem miał by się dowiedzieć?-spytał się Thunderax -On nie jest głupi.-powiedział Dharal- W końcu jest naszym bratem...zna nas na wylot. Ikalial zaczął chodzić nerwowo po komnacie ciągnąc za sobą swe białe skrzydła. Erathia zaczęła z lekkim zdenerwowaniem mruczeć pod nosem (-Oby nie było wojny). Thunderax zaczął rozmawiać z Dharalem, a Fluminox wciąż wyglądał przez szklaną ścianę. Nagle odezwał się Dharal. -Mam pomysł!-krzyknął -JAKI?!-odkrzyknęli władcy chórem -Przecież Ikalial jest strażnikiem tajemnic i wspomnień, może wedrzeć się do umysłu Charolesa!-teraz zwrócił się do brata-Dasz sobie radę? -Spróbuję.-odpowiedział Zamknął oczy. Teraz pozostało tylko czekać. Nagle Ikalial krzyknął. -Udało się! Przyłożył palce do głowy. Odciągnął je, a do nich była przyczepiona srebrna nić. Wyrzucił ją w powietrze. Nagle nić zamieniła się w obraz. Przedstawiał on Charolesa ze swym dowódcą. Władca przemówił do niego. -Chaishin masz natychmiast udać się na zwiady do Chimy! -Panie, nie prościej byłoby zabić innych wła... GŁUPCZE!! Płynie w tobie smocza krew a nie wiesz co by się stało gdyby, któryś z nich zginął? Cała Chima by zapadła by się w sobie a my byśmy zginęli! -Dobrze panie rozumiem-odpowiedział po czym zamienił się w pierwotną formę. W tym momencie wspomnienie znikło. Fluminox, który wcześniej się nie odzywał wrzasnął. -ONI JUŻ WIEDZĄ!!! WIEDZĄ ŻE DRUŻYNA ŻYWIOŁÓW PŁYNIE NA WYSPĘ CHAOSU!!!!! W tym momencie wpadł do sali Meriakas władca mantykor. -Panie musi pan to zobaczyć!-powiedział W tym momencie wybiegli z pałacu. I zobaczyli, że zaklęty w niebo sufit jaskini zaczął zamiast pokazywać lśniące gwiazdy, pokazywało chmury burzowe i błyskawice rozchodzące się po nim. -NA ŻÓŁĆ SMOCZEJ MATKI!!!-krzyknął Dharal- ON ICH...ON ICH...ON ICH... -CO, CO ON ICH?-wrzasnął Thunderax -ON JUŻ ICH MA W SZACHU. TO JUŻ KONIEC. JEST JUŻ... PO NICH!! Rozdział VIII Wyspa Chaosu Laval czuł, że czuje pod sobą piasek. A więc miał zmysł dotyku, to znaczy, że żył. Otworzył oczy nad nim stał Gorzan i Mera. Nagle podniósł się gwałtownie ze strachu. -Nareszcie się obudził!-krzyknęła Mera -W końcu!-odpowiedział głos Eris -Gdzie jesteśmy?-spytał się Laval -Na Wyspie Chaosu-odpowiedziała -A gdzie reszta? -Żyją-odpowiedziała orlica- Ty miałeś się najgorzej, potrzebowałeś aż trzech dni by odzyskać świadomość. Byłeś ranny, straciłeś dużo krwi. Gorzanowi udało się uleczyć rany, jednak zostały po tym blizny. Laval obejrzał się na ciele nie miał królewskiej szaty. Miał za to uprząż z czterema pasami. Jego spodnica była podarta a na klatce piersiowej miał od groma blizn, które wciąż lśniły od krwi. Dotknął korony, poczuł na niej spore pęknięcie. Eris też nie miała stroju w, którym opuściła Chimę. Zamiast zbroji miała podartą jasno-brązową szmatę i uprząż tego samego koloru. Spodnica też była ze szmaty. Na nodze zawiązała srebrną wstęgę. Jej srebrna tiara była przełamana na pół. Na twarzy miała rany i szramy. Wszyscy inni wyglądali podobnie. Najbardziej ucierpiał statek w połowie był w ziemi, w połowie nad ziemią. A jego szczątki walały się po plaży. -A gdzie będziemy spać?-spytał się Laval -Rhogon, Worriz, Razar, Sithar i Cragger już o to zadbali.-powiedziała Mera. -A gdzie mój miecz?-spytał lew -Eeee... On... lekko...lekko-jąkała się orlica -Lekko? -Lekko ucierpiał-powiedziała wyjmując powiginane i porysowane ostrze.-Cóż mogło być gorzej. Razar miał mniej szczęścia. -Dlaczego? -Kiedy rozpętał się sztorm Razar latał nad statkiem odganiając chmury strzałami wiatru. Kiedy fala uderzyła w statek zmiotła go jak muchę na ląd. Później okręt uderzył w skałę i stanął w pion, później opadł miażdżąc Razarowi lewą rękę. Nie udało się jej wyleczyć. Odlaliśmy zbędne bronie w pobliskim jeziorku lawy w nową rękę. -HEJ WSZYSCY SKOŃCZYLIŚMY!!!-krzyknął z oddali Cragger. -Chodźcie szybko musimy to zobaczyć!-powiedziała Eris chętnie zmieniając temat. Ruszyli w głęboką puszczę. Gęstą jak mgła. -To już tu! Eris powiedziała to i w tym samym momencie ona, Laval, Mera i Gorzan stanęli jak wryci... Rozdział IX Zmory W innej części Wyspy Chaosu... -Panie! Znaleźliśmy miejsce więzienia zmor! Te słowa wykrzyczane przez Chasię wojowniczkę smoków chaosu, zwróciły w końcu uwagę Charolesa. -Dobrze...nawet bardzo! A możesz powiedzieć gdzie? -Kieł płomieni. Panie. -Zbierz małą armię ruszamy za godzinę. Godzinę później... Chasia zebrała pięćdziesiąt smoków chaosu. -Ruszamy!- krzyknął Charoles Każdy smok zamienił się w pierwotną formę. Lecieli nisko na wszelki wypadek gdyby Drużyna Żywiołów przetrwała pułapkę. Po kilku minutach dotarli do ogromnej spiczastej góry, na której był ogromny pas ognia. Charoles zamienił się w swoją mniejszą postać, a armia poszła w jego ślady. Władca Chaosu podszedł do ściany przeczytał wyryte w skale słowa: Element Chaosu, Przeciwieństwo kreacji, pod którym sztandarem było zjednonoczone plemię opętane plemię koni. -O co chodzi z tym?-spytał Chaishin -To bardzo prosta zagadka -powiedział Charoles- Zniszczenie. Nic się nie stało. -O co chodzi? Przecież...-zamyślił się na chwilę- A może trzeba powiedzieć to w pradawnej mowie! Naryatr! Pas ognia podzielił się na dwie części. Ukazane zostało pomieszczenie a w nim schody, które wydawały się ciągnąć bez końca w czarną odchłań. -Te feniksy były zbyt głupie by wymyśleć coś lepszego!- powiedział ze śmiechem Chaishin -Idziemy!-krzyknął przywódca Zaczęli iść schodami długimi jak...nie ważne jak co po prostu były bardzo baaaaardzo długie biegły prawdopodobnie na kilometr (lub dwa) w dół. Doszli do zimnej sali pełnej wodospadów. W nich było całe plemię przeklętych koni zwanych zmorami. Każdy z nich miał głowę konia, na której miał róg w kształcie błyskawicy na nosie. W centralnej części wodospadu była jedna zmora, która wyglądała innaczej. Na jej rogu była złota zbroja a na niej widniał symbol zmór głowa konia otoczona płomieniami. Zamiast nóg od pasa w dół miała ciało konia tyle, że zamiast ogona miała kości. Charoles podzszedł do niej wyciągając ogniste Chi. -''Zariya! Oryis denrak en feas!''-krzyknął słowa w pradawnej mowie, które znaczyły: Zariyo! Obudź się ze snu wiecznego! Efekt był natychmiastowy ściana wody zaczęła się odsuwać. Zmora w końcu wyszła w całości z więzienia. Otworzyła swoje bursztynowe oczy i przemówiła. -Charolesie po raz kolejny mnie uratowałeś. Czyżby znowu chcesz obudzić węża nad wężami? -Zariyo. Po raz kolejny zgadłaś. Twój amulet zniszczenia jest nam bardzo potrzebny. -Pamiętasz jak to się ostatnio skończyło? -Wiem ale tym razem mam lepszy plan... Rozdział X Kryjówka w lesie Przed drużyną stał budynek przypominający starą ruderę. Miał ściany z drewna (wyraźnie wziętego z rozbitego statku), małe okna, dziewięć zamkniętych otworów a dach był płaski. -To jeszcze nie wszysko - powiedział Cragger - Jeszcze wnętrze. Weszli do środka. Na podłodze leżało dziewięć śpiworów: dwa fioletowe, dwa szaro-białe, dwa czerwono-pomarańczowe, dwa zielone i jeden niebieski. Pod ścianą stał stół z dziewięcioma krzesłami. -Spójrzcie na to -powiedział Sithar i podziągnął za dźwignię. Z sufitu spadła drabina. Wszyscy wszedli na dach. Sithar nacisnął jakiś guzik, a z podłogi wysunęło się ogromne działko. Z dołu gdzie było dzwiewięć otworów wyleciało dziewięć speedorów. -Łał! -zachwyciła się Eris- Zrobiliście to wszystko w trzy dni? -Jak widać- odpowiedział Cragger Laval przyjrzał się krokodylowi. Miał strój prawie taki sam jak on. Jedynie nie miał prawie całej spodnicy, bo miał ją bardzo podartą. Tak jak Eris miał zawiązaną wstęgę, tyle że miał ją koloru pomarańczowego. Miał na klatce piersiowej ogromne zadrapanie. Razar wyglądał o wiele, wiele gorzej. Miał uprząż na trzech pasach. Tak jak Cragger miał ogromne zadrapanie. Dziób miał połamany a obok miał pojedyńczą raną. Miał spodnicę ze szmaty. Lewa ręka już nie miała haka, jednak była cała ze stali. Jak każdy z drużyny miał wstęgę na nodze, on jak Eris miał ją koloru srebrnego. -A tak w ogóle to...-Laval nie skończył bo przerwał mu ogromny ryk. -ZMORY!!!!-krzyknęła Mera Rozdział XI Co raz to gorzej Flarix patrzył ze szczytu wieży Świątyni Feniksów na Morze Sztormów. Co chwilę spoglądał na zdjęcie jego i Eris zrobione na balu. Patrzył na jej złote oczy i szeroki uśmiech. Usiadł na na krawędzi balkonu. ,,Nigdy nie zapomnę ciebie. Gdyż jesteś dla mnie jak tlen, jak słońce. Nie mogę bez ciebie żyć.'' słowa Eris dźwięczały mu w głowie.'' -Zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko-mruknął · · · -Kiedy w końcu będę miała spokój?!-huknęła Erathia otwierając wrota Świątyni w Chmurach. Wszyscy obecni podnieśli się i pokłonili się przed czterema Władcami. Świątynia w Chmurach była najpiękniejsza ze wszystkich stolic Królestw Żywiołów zaraz po Świątyni Feniksów. Miała kszałt koła, dach podtrzymywały setki kolumn. W środku znajdowały się pomieszczenia Ptaków Gromu, oraz ich poddanych czterorękich lwów zwanych Rakszasami, zbrojownia tych dwóch plemion i pomieszczenie Thunderaxa. Erathia podeszła do Raelana: przywódcy Rakszas. -Gdzie jest wasz władca? -Jestem tutaj-powiedział syn powietrza.-Lekko się spóźniliście-po tych słowach Erathia popatrzyła się na niego wściekłym wzrokiem -Uważaj, Erathia ma dziś zły dzień.-szepnął Dharal -Chodźmy do komnaty-oznajmił Fluminox i czym prędzej ruszył, bo jego siostra wyglądała jakby miała się na niego rzucić. Szli bardzo, bardzo długim korytarzem. Podczas gdy Erathia była zajęta rozmową z Dharalem, Thunderax szepnął do Ikaliala. -Co ją gryzie? -Choroby, kobiety z różnych plemion rodzą martwe dzieci a drzewa umierają. -Co może to powodować? -Widocznie Ogary wiercą się w celach. Jest jeszcze jeden kłopot. Charoles obudził Zmory. -I nie powiedzieliście mi?! -Ciiiii....-Ikalial obejrzał się za siebie-Nie tak głośno. Nie chcieliśmy żebyś skończył jak nasza siostra. Weszli teraz do pomieszczenia. Były ustawione już tam krzesła. Stało też kilku przedstawicieli różnych plemion: Ewald, Rawzom, Wakz, Lagravis, Meriakas, Raelan, Sir Fangar oraz Flarix. -Wszyscy są?-spytał się Ikalial a wszyscy kiwnęli głową- Dobrze. -Zebraliśmy się tu, by omówić jedną ze spraw.-powiedział Fluminox-Jedno z was, musi poświęcić się by Charoles nie mógł odnaleźć jednego z plemion chaosu, Upiorów. Jacyś chętni? Milczenie trwało kilka minut. Aż wreszcie odezwała się jedna osoba. - Ja to zrobię- powiedział Flarix. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem. -Flarixsie poraz kolejny chcesz pokazać, że jesteś kimś więcej niż bibliotekarzem. Ale...-Fluminox nie mógł dokończyć bo odezwał się Dharal. -Zrób jak on chce. Spytałeś się czy ktoś chce się poświęcić, a on jako jedyny się zgłosił. -Dobrze-westchnął Władca Ognia-przyjdź jutro do głównej komnaty w naszej świątyni. Rozdział XII Ofiara Flarixsa Nazajutrz Władcy i Flarix spotkali się w Świątyni Fenksów. Przyszli też przywódcy innych plemion na legendarnych bestiach. -Zejdźcie z Bestii-powiedział Fluminox i po chwili dodał szeptem do Thunderaxa-Nie myślisz, że to zbyt duże ryzyko? -Ryzyko to jedyna rzecz, która pojawia się wszędzie. To wystarczyło Fluminoxowi, ponieważ zwrócił się teraz do Flarixa. -Wiesz na co się piszesz? -Doskonale wiem. -Dobrze- powiedział Feniks- Laghatra Geatr ferathas en reatsan!- Co znaczyło ,,Legendarne Bestie ustawcie się do rytułału!" Bestie posłuchały się i ustawiły się w okrąg. -''Yrest!'' -Flarix wchodź w okrąg!-powiedział Dharal Feniks w ostatniej chwili wszedł w krąg, bo w tej chwili bestie ryknęły. Przy suficie latały głowy różnych zwierząt. Miały kolory wszystkich żywiołów. Nagle stanęły w miejscu przy suficie i ruszyły w stronę Flarixsa z ogromną prędkością. Feniks wzbił się w powietrze. Miał zamknięte oczy a wokół niego tańczyły stróżki kolorowej energii. -Chowajcie się!-krzyknął Ikalial W tej chwili Flarix otworzył oczy a energia uderzyła z ogromną siłą we wszystko co napotkała na drodze. Gdy atak przeminął, Fluminox podszedł do Flarixa. Młody Feniks leżał bezwładnie na podłodze. -Flarix...Wszystko dobrze? Nagle klatka piersiowa Feniksa podniosła się a z niej wyleciała stróżka pomarańczowej energii. I poleciała korytarzem. Fluminox spojrzał teraz na Flarixa. Jego głowa zaczęła zmieniać kształt. Jego skrzydła zmieniły barwę na czerwoną, głowa miała kształt orlej głowy. -Co mu jest?-spytała się Erathia -Czy on...Czy on?-jąkał się Thunderax -Spokojnie żyje.-powiedział Fluminox sprawdzając puls Flarixowi-Ale stracił jedną rzecz... nieśmiertelność. -CO?-powiedział Ikalial -Tak stał się teraz jedynym czerwonym orłem. Rozdział XIII Pojmanie Na horyzoncie kurzyło się od kopyt zmor. Laval powoli zaczął wyobrażać sobie co się stanie jeśli armia dostanie się do kryjówki. -Musimy odciągnąć ich od trasy!-krzyknął książę -Mamy kłopot.-zaczęła Mera-Wraz z nimi biegnie Zariya. -Kto?-spytał Cragger -Zariya-zaczął Sithar-przywódczyni zmor, jest bardzo,bardzo groźna i... -My tu gadu, gadu a zmory zaraz tu dotrą.-powiedział Worriz -Ma rację, idziemy!-dał komendę Laval Drużyna pobiegła w stronę armii. Doszli do wniosku, że muszą się rozdzielić. Każdy pobiegł z innej strony. Schowali się za krzakami i czekali na armię. Gdy wojsko było bliżej wszyscy wyskoczyli w jednym momencie. Ku ich zadowoleniu Zariya dała rozkaz by ruszyć grupkami armii. Za Razarem, Worrizem i Gorzanem wysłano armię liczącą 70 wojowników na czele Zartacha, za Lavalem i Eris wysłano 60 z Zariyą, za Rhogonem, Sitharem i Craggerem wysłano 80 z Zarthagiem i za Merą wysłano 30 bez dowódcy. ··· Widocznie wojska pomyślały, że skoro mantykora nie ma skrzydeł, będzie łatwą zdobyczą. Tak nie było. Już parę metrów od miejsca startu Mera postrzeliła z łuku 10 żołnierzy. Dalej zachaczyła ogonem o gałąź udeżając od tyłu pięciu i paraliżując trzech. Na końcu wzięła potężny rozbieg i nacisnęła ukryty w tiarze przycisk. Nagle ujrzała przed sobą urwisko. -To już twój koniec dzieweczko-powiedział jakiś żołnierz -Chyba twój!-krzyknęła Mera Nagle z lasu wyjechał ogromny motor. Mera bardzo szybko na niego wskoczyła i odjechała od przepaści. Wojsko nie miało tyle szczęścia i wpadło do urwiska. -Ja sobie z nimi poradziłam-oznajmiła z dumą Mera- Ciekawe co u innych. ··· Kilka godzin później w kryjówce... Mera przybyła ostatnia. Zastała tam Lavala okrytego kocem i pijącego herbatę. Zauważyła też brak pewnej osoby... -Laval co ci się stało?-zapytała -Oni...oni... -Co? Co oni? Wyduś to z siebie! -Oni porwali Eris... Rozdział XIV Psy co w łańcuchach się wiją... Charoles czekał na oddział zmor. Patrzył na horyzont, jakby czekał na coś niemożliwego. -Panie, może coś ich zatrzymało.-powiedział Chaishin -Nie byłabym tego taka pewna.-wcięła się Chashia pokazując na horyzont. Wojowniczka miała rację. Z oddali kurz unosił się, że aż było duszno. Kiedy oddział się zbliżył się, Charoles zauwarzył parę rzeczy, których nie było wcześniej. Oddział był bardzo zmniejszony, armia była poraniona a bronie pokrzywione, na dodatek dwóch żołnierzy wlekli za sobą jakąś postać. -Kto to jest?-spytała Chashia -Nie mam czerwonego pojęcia.-powiedział Chaishin -''Ent keryatta Charoles!''-krzyknęła Zariya w pradawnej mowie co oznaczało ,,Bądź pozdrowiony Charolesie". -''Ent kerryatta Zariya!''-odpowiedział Charoles-Co was zatrymało? -Twe obawy się spełniły. Drużyna przeżyła twoją pułapkę. -CO!? -Niestety, udało im się rozbić naszą armię. Zabili dwudziestu. Mój oddział pobiegł za lwem i orlicą. Ta druga na tyle wolno biegła i udało nam się ją złapać.- po tych słowach dwóch żołnierzy wyszło z szeregu, i rzucili Eris na ziemie. -Witaj, orlico. Jak cię zwą? Nie odpowiedziała. -Powiedział, jak cię zwą!-powiedział Chaishin -Spokojnie, ta wiedza nie jest nam potrzebna. Nie czekajmy, przecież jesteśmy na miejscu. Armia poszła pod budynek z skały. Przypominał on twierdzę, z siedmioma wieżami, a brama była zamknięta, obok niej był prostokątny kamień a w nim dziura w kształcie ręki. Charoles podszedł do niej i przeczytał napis na kamieniu. -Bramę może otworzyć tylko prawdziwy potomek feniksów. -Idealnie. Upiory są przecież uwięzione.-powiedziała Zariya W tym momencie Charoles wpadł na pomysł. -Wykorzystamy ją!-pokazał na Eris Dwóch żołnierzy pociągnęli ją i przyłożyli jej rękę do kamienia. Brama otworzyła się. Gdy tylko weszli do pomieszczenia gdzie przywitał ich bardzo głośny skowyt i szczekania. Charoles podszedł do celi z wody i krzyknął. -''Hounder! Weler en reak!'' Oryis denrak en feas!-co znaczyło ,,Hounder! Władco plagi! Obudź się ze snu wiecznego! Krata rozpłynęła się. Ukazała ona psa z brązową sierścią i obrożą z kolcami. Ogar otworzył bursztynowe oczy i przemówił. -Charoles? Zariya? To wy? -Tak Hounderze przybyliśmy cię uwolnić-powiedział Charoles -Wiem już, że chcesz... Ogarze przerwał wrzask bólu z tyłu. Wszyscy rozsunęli się. Władca chaosu ujrzał dwóch żołnierzy powalonych przez postać w srebrnej zbroi w masce w kształcie głowy wilka. Oczu nie było widać, bo były zasłonięte białym szkłem. W ręku trzymał srebrny miecz z białą poświatą. Nieznajomy wykorzystał zamieszanie i uciekł z twierdzy. -Kto to był?-spytała się Zariya -Nie mam blade...-Charoles przerwał i po chwili wykrzyknął- Chwila gdzie jest orlica?! Rozdział XV Powrót Mrocznego Jeźdzca Laval patrzył się na las z tarasu kryjówki. Miał nadzieję, że zobaczy tam Eris. Bez skutku. Zszedł na dół. Przy stole czekała już na niego reszta drużyny. Śniadanie już było gotowe. A raczej kilka kromek chleba i owoców. -Tylko tyle?-spytał się książę -Posłuchaj musimy osczędzać prowiant na później.-powiedziała Mera Laval chciał coś powiedzieć, ale głód ściskał mu brzuch. Usiadł obok Craggera i wziął się za jedzenie. -Słuchajcie, dzisiaj rano udało mi się odnaleźć grupkę wojska chaosu-powiedział Sithar -Jakie plemię?-spytał się Laval -Em...ogary -OBUDZILI KOLEJNE PLEMIĘ!? -Niestety -Dobrze ruszamy za pół godziny. Pół godziny później... Drużyna zebrała się pod kryjówką. Mera nacisnęła przycisk na tiarze i osiem speedorów przyjechało do nich. Laval dał rozkaz by ruszyć. Każdy wsiadł na swój pojazd. Jechali tak kilka minut. -Nie rozumiem przecież tutaj rozbili obóz!-powiedział Sithar Nagle z dwóch stron wyskoczyła armia brązowych psów. Mieli oni poważną przewagę. Tam gdzie stawiali nogi trawa obumierała. Worriz rzucił bomby cienia i zabił dziesięciu żołnierzy. Mera strzeliła trzema strzałami naraz. Nagle armia okrążyła Drużynę. Jeden z nich mający złotą zbroję i kolczyk w uchu wyszedł z kręgu i powiedział. -Proszę, proszę, proszę kogo my tu mamy. Drużyna Żywiołów. Charoles będzie bardzo zadowolo... Nagle przerwał ponieważ trzech żołnierzy padło trupem. -Co do... Sekundę potem kolejny żołnierz zginął od dostania złotą tarczą z czarnym smokiem. Wszyscy odprowadzili tarczę wzrokiem do właściciela, którym był srebrny wojownik w masce w kształcie głowy wilka. -Idźcie stąd albo skończycie tak samo.-powiedział do armii niskim głosem Wojsko dwa razy nie myślało. Uciekli szybciej niż gepard. -Ha! Uciekli szybciej niż Razar by uciekał przed strażą! -EJ!-krzyknął Razar Srebrny wojownik odwiązał drużynę z sznurów. -Dziękuję, Mroczny Jeźdzcu.-powiedział Sithar -Chyba raczej dziękuję Eris-powiedział z uśmiechem Laval -CO?!-krzyknęła reszta Mroczny Jeździec zdjął maskę, tak jak Laval mówił to była Eris. Gdy to zrobiła pojawiły się też jej skrzydła. -JAK TY TO ZROBIŁAŚ?!-krzyknął Cragger -Jak właściciel maski nałoży ją jego ciało przystowywuje się do zbroi. -A skąd Laval wie, że to byłaś ty?-spytał się Worriz Eris i Laval popatrzyli się na siebie i powiedzieli razem. -To dłuższa historia. Po tych słowach drużyna udała się do kryjówki świętować podwójny sukces. Rozdział XVI Zdrajca jest wśród nas... W bilbliotece feniksów Flarix układał alfabetycznie książki. Zadanie było trudniejsze niż odebranie swojej rzeczy krukom bez złota, gdyż po wdarciu się smoków chaosu wszystkie książki wyleciały z półek. Co gorsza półek było dwieście. Bibliotekarz podzczas rytułału stracił dużo ze swojej szybkości, co bardzo pogarszało sprawę. Po dwóch godzinach zszedł z drabiny i usiadł przy stole. I wyjął zdjęcie jego i Eris na balu. Patrzył na nie kilka minut. Nagle usłyszał dwa głosy, i pospiesznie schował zdjęcie. Nagle usłyszał znajomy głos. -Flarixsie! Jesteś tu!?-spytał Fluminox Bibliotekarz wyszedł zza półek i zobaczył, że z władcą feniksów jest Erathia. Flarix skinął głową, a Fluminox powiedział. -D...Dobrze się czujesz? -Dobrze tylko...wciąż dziwnie się czuję. -''Ghathül! Felthyras reatsan!''-powiedziała Erathia -Siostro proszę bez przekleństw. -Przepraszam bracie.-zawstydziła się Erathia -A co władcę sprowadza? -Cóż wiem że tylko ty masz prawo wiedzieć, że Ikalial wykrył wśród plemion zdrajcę.-oznajmił Fluminox -Zdrajcę? -Tak-odpowiedziała Erathia-Wpadliśmy na pomysł byś był naszym zwiadowcą wśród śmiertelników. -Ja? -Owszem. Teraz bardziej przypominasz orła niż feniksa, więc zdrajca nie będzie uciekał przed tobą. -Ale nie zdziwi go widok czerwonego orła. -Mamy nadzieję, że nie.-powiedział Fluminox -Dobrze zrobię to, ale kto się zajmie biblioteką? -Spokojnie, nie martw się o to. -Doskonale! Zacznę jutro! Dzień później... Flarix stanął przed Świątynią Feniksów. Erathia położyła rękę na ramieniu, i szepnęła do niego -Powodzenia. Pół orzeł, pół feniks skoczył z Cavory. Kilka metrów nad Świątynią lwów rozłorzył skrzydła. Dzisiaj był wielki targ i zawody speedorów, dość prosto było odnaleźć zdrajcę. Wylądował przy jednym kramie. -Witam orła!-usłyszał Flarix za plecami. Odwrócił się i ujrzał kruka-Może chcesz coś kupić z naszego kramiku? -Em...Nie dziękuję. Może innym razem. Nie pomyślał, że jestem feniksem!-Krzyknął w myślach -Uwaga, uwaga zaczyna się turniej!-usłyszał krzyk Lagravisa CO?!-pomyślał feniks-Przecież ledwo tu przybyłem! Mimo to poszedł na trybuny. Zawodnicy się zmienili. Przedstawicielami poszczególnych plemion byli: Lennox, Eglor, Crug, Rawzom, Grizzam, Rinona, Sir Fangar, Wakz, Meriaes i Frax. Zamiast Lagravisa przemowę wygłosił Thunderax ale komentatorem i tak był Equila. Podczas przemowy Flarix rozejrzał się po trybunach. Siedział na samej górze więc miał dobry widok. Odwrócił się za siebie, i nie uwierzył własnym oczom. Na dole była jedna zamaskowana postać. Flarix poleciał na najbliższe drzewo. Przez kaptur nie mógł ujrzeć kto to jest. Luźna szata nie pozwalała dowiedzieć się jakiej płci jest nieznajomy. Przeskoczył na kolejne drzewo. Biegł tak z pięć minut, i drzewa się skończyły więc skoczył do krzaków. Wyjrzał z nich i nie uwierzył własnym oczom. Przy zakapturzonym stała Chashia, wojowniczka Smoków Chaosu. Nieznajomy zdjął kaptur. -Niewierzę to...-nie dokończył gdyż poczuł ból z tyłu głowy. Odwrócił się, ujrzał Chaishina z mieczem w ręku. A potem nastała ciemność... Rozdział XVII Bariera nie taka mocna... Flarix ponownie poczuł pod sobą trawę. Niestety zapomniał kim był nieznajomy. Po smokach chaosu nie było śladu. Rozejrzał się, i krzyknął w myślach Trzeba ich ostrzec! Podniósł się gwałtownie, rozprostował skrzydła. I poleciał w stronę Świątyni. Doleciał bez problemów. Szybko wbiegł do niej, i pobiegł w stronę tajnego korytarza. Wszyscy strażnicy byli nieprzytomni. Na końcu korytarza ujrzał znowu tą trójkę. Nieznajomy wciąż był w kapturze. Chashia i Chaishin wyjęli włócznie i rzucili się na feniksa. Flarix w ostatniej chwili wyjął swój miecz i odparował cios Chashii. Chaishin wyjął sztylet i skoczył do przodu, i mało co nie wydłubał oka feniksowi. Flarix zamachnął mieczem wybijając wojownikowi dwa zęby. Flarix w ostatniej chwili pochylił się pod włócznią Chashii, złapał patyk, zamachnął się nim i wojowniczka Chaosu uderzyła w ścianę, niszcząc posąg. Chaishin znowu zaatakował łamiąc lewą rękę Flarixa. Feniks resztkami sił zamachnął mieczem, powalając przeciwnika na plecy. Został tylko trzeci-pomyślał Nieznajomy nie odwracając się, wyjął z ukrytego kołczana strzałę i zamiast nałożyć ją na łuk wbił ją w nogę Flarixa. Feniks zawył z bólu, obraz przed jego oczami rozmazał się na chwilę. Lecz teraz zobaczył, że nieznajomy zdjął kaptur. To była Windra. -T...to ty? Szczerze mówiąc nie przypominała samej siebie. Oczy miała krwisto czerwone, a zamiast źrenicy był błyszczący punkt, futro miała lekko podpalone i poczochrane, a jej zbroja była zniszczona. -Chwila....czy ty... -Witaj młody feniksie-przemówiła męskim głosem. -CHAROLES!!! -Cóż, widocznie ze spostrzegawczością u ciebie nie jest źle. -A...ale jak? -Niedługo będzie każdy tak wyglądał-powiedział i zaśmiał się. Flarix wziął miecz i rzucił się resztką sił na Windrę/Charolesa. -''Rakeshian!''-krzyknęła. Flarix poczuł jak niewidzialne sznury oplątują mu ciało. Upadł na podłogę. Spojrzał w górę Windra podeszła do ściany wody i przeszła przez nią. Widział jak wyciąga ogniste Chi i ledwie usłyszał jak krzyczy. -''Urethanas! Helakkar en Rikkar! Oryis denrak en feas!'' Czerwone światło zawładnęło pomieszczeniem. Ściana wody opadła. Z pokoju wyszedł krwisto czerwony feniks. Skrzydła miał tego samego koloru, oczy miał ciemno czerwone bez podziału na tęczówki i źrenice, miał też złotą zbroję i amulet z czerwonym feniksem. -Charoles widocznie nie spodobało ci się twoje ciało-powiedział -Spokojnie Flaroxsie już mam dość siedzenia w jej ciele. Chyba trafisz sam na wyspę? -Oczywiście-Spojrzał teraz na Flarixa-A ten? -On...On jest jedną nogą na innym świecie-powiedział śmiejąc się -Cóż, mam jeszcze jedną rzecz do zrobienia-Flarox powiedział to i rozłorzył skrzydła, które zaczęły palić się żywym ogniem i pobiegł korytarzem, a za nim jego armia. Opętana Windra zwróciła się do ledwie żywego Flarixa. -Cóż ty mi się już nie przydasz-powiedziała i kopnęła Feniksa w serce, a ten krzyknął z bólu.-Tak jak ona. Oczy Windry odzyskały normalny kolor, i upadła na podłogę. -C...co się stało? -Charoles tobą zawładnął Spojrzała na jego rany. -Czy...czy to ja ci zrobiłam? -To twoje ciało to zrobiło, nie miałaś nad nim kontroli. To nie jest twoja wina. Flarix już nie mógł dalej nic powiedzieć. Ból zawładnął jego ciałem. Nic nie widział. Jedynie usłyszał. -Tu są!! A potem czuł jak spada w mrok i zapomnienie... Rozdział XVIII Koszmany wyścig z czasem Mera chowała się za skałą przy drodze. W ręku obracała strzałę by coś robić. Co rusz zerkała na drogę by sprawdzić czy nic się nie dzieje. Jak na złość, nie działo się nic. Grotem strzały wyryła na kawałku drewna kolejną kreskę oznaczającą godziny spędzone na zwiadzie. To była już szesnasta. Większość zrobiła poprzedniego dnia. Nagle usłyszała szmer. Wyjęła strzałę i naciągnęła ją na łuk. Odwróciła się w stronę drogi, i ku jej zawodzie ujrzała jedynie jaszczurkę biegnącą ile sił w nogach. Mantykorzyca opuściła łuk, i przeklnęła półgłosem. Podeszła pod drzewo gdzie stał jej motor. Kurz zebrał się na jego czarnych kołach. Wojowniczka wzięła leżącą na siedzeniu mokrą szmatę i zaczęła czyścić swój pojazd. Ku jej zdziwieniu błotniki dwukołowca zaczęły drgać. Zaczekała chwilę. Do jej uszu dobiegł tętent kopyt i dźwięk stali obijającej o ziemię. Wzięła łuk i wyjrzała zza kamienia. Jej oczom ukazała się armia Smoków Chaosu. Obok nich szły Zmory z dumną Zariyą na czele. Za nimi szły ogary, które starały się nie iść po trawie, by nie zdradzić swojej obecności. Zaś nad wojskiem leciały widma feniksów. Armia zatrzymała się gdy przemówił Charoles. -''Ret!-''Powiedział w Pradawnej mowie.-Widzę, że zmęczenie was ogarnia, dlatego rozbijemy obóz. Armia bez dwóch zdań zajęło się zadaniem. Charoles przyglądał się jak armia trudzi się ze znajdywaniem namiotów. Kiedy je wyjęli Charoles powiedział. ''-Jauts! Lesr ef Erath!'' Namioty poderwały się w górę, rozwinęły się i złożone ustawiły się na ziemii. -Podziwiam twoje umiejętności Charolesie.-powiedziała Zariya Mera już nie zwlekała. Nacisnęła ukryty przycisk w tiarze, włączając nadajnik i powiedziała. -Posłuchajcie, chyba mam pewną informację, która może wam się spodobać.... Wróciła do czyszczenia motoru, wzięła szmatę i kontynuowała usuwanie kurzy z koła. Zaczęła myśleć co się stanie gdy już powstrzymają Charolesa. Nie mogą go zabić bo wtedy cały świat zapadnie się w sobie, jeśli go uwiężą może zabić ich wszystkich. Myśli przerwał nagły ból w kostce. Spojrzała w dół. Obok jej stopy rosła malutka roślinka. Z wyglądu przypominała miętę, choć na jej liściach było miliard małych kolców. Jej kwiat miał piękny turkusowy kolor. Kiedy go ujrzała Mera wytrzeszczyła oczy. Wiedziała bowiem iż ta roślina to Dethàl Ingen, ''co znaczyło Kryształowy kolec. Roślina ta po zjedzeniu potrafiła odebrać moc magiczną. -Mogę to przecież wykorzystać!-powiedziała szeptem i urwała dwa liście. Wzięła płaszcz i nałożyła go na siebie. Naciągnęła kaptur i wyskoczyła zza kamienia i poszła w stronę obozu. Dotarła na miejsce. Miała szczęście, że jej pysk do złudzenia przypominał smoczy. Musiała uważać by nikt nie spojrzał bliżej na jej głowę, lub na jej nogi. Pochodnie sprawiły, że pot zaczął płynąć z czoła mantykory. Wystawiła rękę by podeprzeć się o ścianę. Jednak przez pochodnie nie zauważyła iż to jest wejście do namiotu. Przed nią siedziała smoczyca, o barwie czarnej. Skrzydła miała fioletowe. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na Merę. -A ty tu co robisz?-przemówiła wysokim i lekko skrzeczącym głosem. -Yyyyyyyy.... -Nie wyjaśniaj się jesteś z Chimy? -T...tak... -A więc Fluminoxowi się udało zrealizować jego chory plan? -Ki...Kim ty jesteś? -Łoooo Matko... To jeszcze nie wiesz? -Nie. -Jestem Darelia mag Smoków Cienia. -Skąd ty się tu wzięłaś? -Użyłam zaklęcia maskującego, i poleciałam na Wyspę Chaosu. Mera otrząsnęła się i pomyślała o swoim planie. -Wiesz jak dostać się do namiotu Charolesa? Darelia zamyśliła się chwilę i powiedziała. -Wiem. -A... -Chwila!-przerwała Merze Darelia-Najpierw opowiedz mi ten porąbany plan! -Cóż....Mam w planach podrzucić Kryształowego kolca Charolesowi do jedzenia i... -Do jedzenia?-smoczyca prychnęła-Przecież Charoles nie je! -J....Jak to? -Charoles jest na tyle potężny, że nie musi spać, jeść i pić. Ja mam lepszy plan. -Jaki? -Wpakuję mu te chwasty do jego piekielnej mordy! -Jak masz zamiar to zrobić? -Mech...Ta dzisiejsza młodzież....Przecież jestem magiem, więc władam magią! Mera powoli miała dość tej szurniętej staruszki. Mimo to nie mogła wymyśleć lepszego planu. -Dobrze prowadź. Smoczyca uśmiechnęła się i wstała. Wymamrotała coś, i Mera poczuła dreszcz i spojrzała na siebie. Darelia zamieniła ją w smoka chaosu, tak jak siebie. -Tylko pamiętaj by nie latać, skrzydła to tylko iluzja-powiedziała uśmiechając się. Szły w milczeniu mijając materiałowe namioty. Pochodnie wciąż prażyły jak cholera. Mera spojrzała pzed siebie. Zobaczyła ogromny namiot, z czerwoną flagą na dachu na której widniał symbol smoków chaosu, Czerw oplątujący miecz. -I co teraz?-zapytała Darelię Mera -Zobaczysz.-Powiedziała czarodziejka, wzięła liście i weszła do namiotu Charolesa. Po paru sekundach Mera usłyszała kaszel. Zobaczyła jak Darelia wybiega z namiotu i krzyczy. -UCIEKAJ JEŚLI NIE CHCESZ OBERWAĆ OD CZERWONEGO PYSKA! Mera zerwała się natychmiast, i pobiegła za obóz. Goniła ją ogromna armia. Zobaczyła swój motocykl, wskoczyła na niego i pojechała na pełnym gazie. Większość smoków zamieniła się w pierwotną formę. Ziały ogniem tu i tam, a Mera unikała ich dziecinną łatwością. Nagle jakaś zmora wypuściła strzałę. Była odporna na ogień. Kierowała się na Merę. Przyspieszyła. Strzała była nakierowana na nią, widocznie ktoś ją zaczarował. To koniec-pomyślała Strzała była metr od motocykla. Pół metra. Nad kołem. Mera spojrzała w tył. Strzałę miała niecałe trzydzieści centymetrów od siebie. Nagle czarno-biała strzała uderzyła w strzałę zmor. Mantykorzyca poczuła lekki wiatr. Popatrzyła w bok. Zobaczyła Drużynę na speedorach i Eris w stroju Mrocznego Jeźdzca na swoim motorze. Laval spojrzał na Merę. -Przybyliśmy. Mera chciała się uśmiechnąć gdy nagle: ''Łup. ''Kamienie zaczęły podskakiwać. ''Łup. Ziemia zaczęła się trząść. Łup. Armia się zatrzymała. Łup. Czerwony pysk wyłonił się z nad obozu. Łup. Krwistoczerwone skrzydła uniosły się w górę. Łup. Olbrzymi smok uderzył skrzydłami i poleciał w stronę drużyny. Mera nigdy nie widziała Charolesa w jego prawdziwej formie. Na grzbiecie miał z milion kolców. Ogień pochodni odbijał się w jego łuskach, tworząc kaskadę kolorów. Straszna i imponująca była jego uroda. -SZYBCIEJ!-krzyknął Laval Jego ostrzeżenie, było trafne. Charoles odchylił głowę, i z jego paszczy wyleciał szkarłatno-złoty ogień. Jednak nie celował w drużynę tylko przed nią. Mera zdziwiła się dość mocno. -Po jakiego to on ro... -CHOLERA JASNA!!!-wrzasnął Laval Szkarłatny ogień zagrodził ucieczkę drużynie. Odwrócili się. Drogę innej ucieczki zagradzała armia a na przeciwko Drużyny sam Charoles. Mera szukała innego wyjścia, bez skutku. Charoles zamienił się w swoją normalną formę. -Myślałaś że jakieś listki mogą mnie powstrzymać.-powiedział śmiejąc się.- Temlathral Derthan en Elennar! Mera poczuła ogromne zmęczenie. Niekontrolowanie upadła na ziemię. Świat zawirował, czerń zapanowała nad jej umysłem. I zaginęła w ciemności... Rozdział XIX To co było to było, a co jest się liczy... Ból ustał. Flarix odzyskał czucie w kończynach. Rozmazana wizja przeszłości pojawiła się w jego umyśle. Niechciał wstać. Nie chciał teraz żyć....Zawiódł. Jednak pomyślał o pewnej osobie, dla której warto żyć...Eris. Na jej myśl zaczął rozważać co zrobią po wojnie. Jego marzeniem jest by się z nią ożenić, by mieć spokojny dom...Dzieci....Nagle nawiedziła go myśl, że wybranka jego serca może już nie żyć. Nie chcąc o tym myśleć: zasnął... Stał przed rozgrywającą się bitwą. Rozpoznał w niej całą armię Chimy i Chaosu. Chciał się ruszyć: nie mógł. Nagle potworny błysk światła. Ogromny bezszkydlaty smok o trójkątnej paszczy i bursztynowych oczach wyłonił się z ognia. Odwrócił się w stronę kilku wzgórz. Dziewięć postaci wznosło się do góry. A potem...Kolejny błysk... Flarix gwałtownie usiadł. Wszyscy zwrócili na niego wzrok. Był w drewnianym pomieszczeniu. Szyb nie było, a okna tworzyły grube gałęzie. Po jego prawej na białym łóżku leżała Windra oglądana przez brązowo-zieloną smoczycę. Zaś po jego lewej na łóżku siedziała Erathia. -Pani...-Flarix chciał wstać, ale Władczyni gestem mu pokazała by usiadł. -Cieszę się, że się obudziłeś. Bałam się że czy w ogóle się się obudzisz. Rany na twoim ciele były tak ogromne, że straciłeś połowę krwi. Niestety blizn nie mogę uleczyć. Teraz Flarix spojrzał na swoje ciało. Przez to co zobaczył szybko uniósł wzrok. -Pani...Upiory... -Wiem o tym, ale to nie twoja wina! -Jak Charoles mógł się dostać do komnaty? -Poprzez mnie.-odezwała się Windra -Cichooo! Nie ruszaj się!-odezwała się smoczyca nad nią Flarix zwrócił się do Erathii. -Gdzie ja jestem? -W Królestwie na drzewie. Zapadła pięcio minutowa cisza. -Pani...Miałem dziwny sen...- I zaczął opowiadać swoją wizję dla Władczyni -Dziwne...Być może postrzegałeś przyszłość...A to nie jest częsta cecha... -Nasza przyszłość to bitwa? -Najwyraźniej tak. -Dziwne, -zaczął feniks-jedna osoba z początku nie rozróżnia się od innych, a później okazuje się jedną z ważniejszych postaci. Jednak to nie zmienia faktu że zawiodłem. -Ent en retra, Ent retra. Lerythyr ent gesan. To co było, To było. A co jest się liczy. Flarix rozmyślał chwilę te słowa. Nie mogąc znaleść lepszego słowa powiedział. -Dziękuję I ponownie zasnął. Rozdział XX W potrzasku... Laval spojrzał przez dziurę w kracie. Klatka w której była drużyna unosiła się magicznie. Spojrzał na innych. Wszyscy również wyglądali na zewnątrz. Od czasu schwytania przez Charolesa minęły trzy dni. Jednak z tą różnicą że teraz towarzyszyły armii koszmary. Nie bez powodu są nazywane braćmi zmor. W budowie ciała są identyczne, a przywódca: Nighatar ma cztery nogi tak jak Zariya. Jednak ich sierść była szara a kości były widoczne. Okropny był ich wygląd, więc Laval nawet nie próbował się na nie patrzeć. Charoles szedł teraz obudzić Cerbery. Po pół godzinie Laval spytał się Mery: -Mera...Jak wyglądają wielkie bitwy, w których biorą Władcy? -Cóż...Przed bitwą gra się Pieśń Ładu i Chaosu. Odgrywa się ją za pomocą włóczni i lasek. Później Pradawni ustawiają się w rzędach i po chwili ciszy ruszają zamieniając się w swoją prawdziwą formę. Kiedy wszyscy już się zamienią, reszta armii dołącza do bitwy. Zamilkli. Po kolejnych dwóch godzinach na horyzoncie wyłonił się ogromny wulkan. W nim zmieściło by się na pewno kilka Świątyń Lwa. W jego ścianie znajdowały się ogromne wrota. -To, jest nasz cel! Ruszyli szybciej. Byli pod drzwiami. Charoles podszedł pod nie. Popchnął je...I Lavala spotkał zawód. Drzwi były otwarte. Nagle amulety przywódców zaświeciły się. Czerwona poświata wyleciała z nich, tworząc drogę. Weszli do środka. Poświata się przydała. W środku znajdował się ogromny labirynt. Charoles pobiegł jak najszybciej za światłem. W mgnieniu oka dotarli do sześciokątnej komnaty. W niej znajdowało się malutkie jeziorko. W nim było od groma dwugłowych postaci. Charoles podszedł i powiedział formułę tak, że nikt go nie usłyszał. Po chwili z jeziora wyłonił się dwugłowy pies. Na obu szyjach znajdowała się obroża z kolcami. -Charolesie...-powiedziała pierwsza głowa -...Dziękuję-dokończyła druga -Nie ma za co Cerbent. -A ci... -...To kto?-powiedział pokazując na drużynę -To jest drużyna Fluminoxa, Schwytaliśmy ich niedawno.-I po chwili dodał-Czas by obudzić Wielkiego węża! -To na co... -...Czekamy? Gdy uwolnili resztęiI ruszyli tą samą drogą. Po paru minutach wyszli na zewnątrz. -Ach...-powiedziała pierwsza głowa Cerbenta-Świeże... -Powietrze...-Dokończyła druga Charoles gestem wskazał by wejść na szczyt wulkanu. Laval odwrócił się do Eris. -Eris... -Tak? -To koniec... Rozdział XXI Ogniste zło Podróż po wulkanie nie była prosta. Kamieni było strasznie dużo, przez co nawet klatka zaczęła się o nie obijać. Laval z nudów liczył minuty, choć mu to nie wychodziło. Popatrzył się na górę. Żar bijący z wulkanu był ogromny. Byli już blisko....Za blisko... Jeszcze pięć minut i dojdziemy-uznał ze smutkiem Laval Minuty wlokły się niczym godziny. Ciepło przerodziło się w gorąc. Światło było teraz oślepiające. Byli przy krawędzi krateru. Lawa w nim była barwy krwisto czerwonej. Wokół krateru były symbole plemon Chaosu. Charoles podszedł do swojego i powiedział. -Ustawcie się! Zariya, Hounder, Flarox, Nighatar i Cerbent podeszli do swoich symboli. Charoles podniósł swój amulet i powiedział. ''-Yen Charoles! Weler en Cherylar! Derathan oryis denrak en feas!'' ''-Yen Zariya! Welera en Naryatr! Derathan oryis denrak en feas'' ''-Yen Hounder! Weler en Reak! Derathan oryis denrak en feas!'' ''-Yen Flarox! Weler en Rikkar! Derathan oryis denrak en feas!'' ''-Yen Nighatar! Weler en Yrathan! Derathan oryis denrak en feas!'' ''-Yen Cerbent! Weler en Berthen! Derathan oryis denrak en feas!'' Gdy wszyscy z uniesionymi amuletami wypowiedziali formułę kryknęli chórem. ''-HENYAN EN VERITHAS! ORYIS DENRAK EN FEAS!!!!'' Ziemia zaczęła się trząść. Kamienie zaczęły spadać z wulkanu. Chmury zaczęły nabierać czerwonej barwy. Słońce znikło za nimi. Potężna czerwona błyskawica udeżyła w lawę, a ta zaczęła się unosić. Nagle z niej wynużyła się trójkątna paszcza, a później cielsko ogromnego węża. Jego skóra była pokryta wulkaniczną skałą z prześwitami jego płomienno pomarańczowej skóry. Jego pysk był w kształcie trókąta, a jego małe bursztynowe oczy wyglądały jakby płonęły żywym ogniem. Przerażająca była jego uroda. Laval poczuł dreszcz gdy stwór ryknął i wyszedł z krateru. Długość jego ciała wyglądała na kilometr. Armia zaczęła scodzić z wulkanu a Czerw sunął za nimi. Gdy doszli do brzegu morza sztormów, Charoles zwrócił się do Drużyny. -Was oszczędzimy, i zostawimy na Wyspie. Cieszcie się że was nie zabiliśmy. Po czym wyciągnął rękę nad wodę i powiedział. ''-Aderna wethal!'' Z wody powstały dwie fale, które odsunęły się od siebie tworząc suchą ścieżkę. Charoles odwrócił się do poddanych. -Dziś Chima będzie nasza!-wojsko odpowiedziało mu wiwatem i pobiegła w stronę ścieżki. Charoles zamienił się w swoją prawdziwą formę tak jak reszta smoków. I polecieli a pod nimi biegły plemiona chaosu i Czerw. Po paru minutach zniknęli z horyzontu. Laval podszedł do kraty i powiedział. -Zawiedliśmy. Koniec części pierwszej Kontynuacja już jest! Od autorki... Doszliśmy do końca Ostatniej Nadzieji...Oczywiście pierwszej części. Mogę wam powiedzieć iż możecie się jej spodziewać we wrześniu. Jak narazie muszę zrobić artykuły i rysunki postaci. Chcę jescze podziękować użytkowniczce MartA za piękny napis i parę rad. Dziękuję również wam za to że dotrwaliście do końca! I to tyle z pierwszej części przygód Drużyny Żywiołów. Ent Reddear Ventaras! Kategoria:Dragon of Shadow Kategoria:Opowieści